


Only choice

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: He has to choose.





	Only choice

**Author's Note:**

> Skam France is not mine. You know that, I know that.  
> Anyway after the Mardi clip and Eliott’s post this was all I could think about.

Sometimes you have to choose.

Lucas’s words were repeating over and over again on his head.

Because he was right and Eliott has been a total idiot between the text and going back to Lucille, just like she predicted.

And now he has seen the effect those actions had Lucas and of course he wants to go back to last week where everything was fine.

He thought that even if things couldn’t go back , they’ll have some type of connection.

_I don’t want crazy people on my life._

At the same time those words are on his mind too and those words hurt more, he feels like the choice is made for him.

Eliott is one of those crazy people, Lucas doesn’t want around.

He doesn’t want the pain it would come if he were to be in a relationship with Lucas, the boy would find out and then what? He would be dropped and later it would cause more pain.

But wouldn’t it be worth it?

To be with him again, to feel his ocean blue eyes filled with desire and affection on his again, to have those long calloused fingers on him touching his skin and taking his worries away, to have those full pink soft lips against his own making him forget his fears and anchoring him away from reality.

Eliott shakes his head. He can’t, his instincts of self preservation are too strong.

He will be hurt and Lucas would be hurt and…

But he is already hurt, his useless mind says. He knows is true, he could see the pain in his favourite shade of blue, it was surrounded by a redness and he saw the tears about to fall and Eliott knows he has a part in that.

Lucas was angry at him one moment and the next he was ready to cry but he also knows there are some other things happening with him.

Things he can’t fix, he can only fix himself because Lucas was right he has to choose.

Pain now and forever ? Or more pain later after being loved ?

Just call him a masochist because he knows the answer.

He has to get Lucas back even if it hurts.

There’s only Lucas for him anyway, he’s all he thinks about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.😊  
> If you want to rant about the angst on the last episode. I’m samgreenstorm on tumblr.


End file.
